100 Days To Fall in Love
by shef01animetizeGoneM.I.A
Summary: Sakura kinomoto, a regular high school girl has her world turned upside down when the rich and handsome Syaoran Li makes her his slave... for 100 days. Can these two actually fall in love? AU
1. Enslavement agreement

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER:

**I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor the plot.**

_**This my second attempt at a CCS fic. Let's hope it works!! **_

* * *

**Ch1: Enslavement agreement**

'S-sakura san…….'

'You want to break up? Fine with me. It was good when it lasted….. I've been itching to do this kid, Adieu!!' High school senior Sakura Kinomoto practically roared the last word. And with just that she left the restaurant, the confused on-lookers and a very embarrassed boy still in school uniform.

Sakura had the worst day of her life. Her two years younger toy boy had just told on their hundredth day anniversary that they had to part ways. But she wasn't gonna let him have it like that….. She had to show who was boss. And so she _had_ to keep her prestige as a senior, by dumping him first.

'Matsuda, you _baka_!' She cried, agonized, as she thrust the special 100 day anniversary which she had bought for him into a confused beggar's hands.

* * *

Syaoran Li was merely coming out of the pool after a lovely swim, busy in a phone call. He so engrossed that he didn't notice some girls falling to his left and right, after all it was his dad's phone call which required full attention.

It wasn't till a girl passing him slipped on a banana skin to land on his arms, 'Ah! I-I am so sorry!!' as a blush crept on her face

Li gave a smile which could melt her heart, 'You should be.'

_SPLASH!_

And the next thing the people there saw was a very annoyed wet girl yelling at a (smug and) unperturbed, handsome guy who was exiting the pool area.

* * *

Sakura was reflecting on that day's events and realized that he broke up with her because he was probably not destined for her……

Sakura was a great believer in fairy tale stories' take on regarding destined love, who knew? Maybe she might meet her Mr. Right at the next turn.

Smiling at that thought she kicked a crushed can and went along her way, skipping away.

* * *

'Otou-san…….. You really don't need to come to see…. Please…but… Tou-san….argh!!I will call later dad!!'

_-screech-_

Syaoran rubbed his head in anger, a soft drink can had hit him squarely on his head.

The _thingy _also gave his precious Lexus a small scratch.

He looked around and he saw the school dress clad culprit hopping away.

'You are not going _anywhere_!'

* * *

Sakura felt something grab her shoulder, she spun around to see a pair of amber stare into her……. Angrily.

'Ow…. It hurts!! Let me go!'

'How dare you think of hitting me!'

'I didn't do anything!'

'Really then what's this?!' Syaoran held up the can.

Sakura quickly realized what might have happened.

'Owww!'

Sakura had bitten his hand and made her escape.

Then, many things happened at once.

Syaoran tried to grab her, but only got her school bag which flew open while Sakura tugged hard at her bag and ran away.

Syaoran rubbed his bitten hand as he watch Sakura run away.

Suddenly he saw her school id card as a crafty grin spread across his face.

'Tomoeda High School…..okay….Name, Kinomoto Sakura…. Class 3-B…. Phone no….. Brat has a cell…. Oh lives near penguin park… I guess we could be _neighbours_ '

* * *

Sakura was having problems in banishing the thought of that _gorgeous_ amber eyed boy…. 'Not gorgeous!!' She tried to remind herself as flopped on her bed in a typical post dinner pose.

Her parents asked her (that was in the afternoon0 where she had been, after all she was twenty minutes late.

_Catch you catch me catch me matte, ko…._ Her cellphone was ringing.

'_Moshi moshi_. Kinomoto Sakura.'

'Aha!_ Moshi moshi,_ I am Li Syaoran.'

The snide, sneering voice sounded too familiar.

'I-I don't know you…….'

'You sure do…. Just look out of your window.'

Sakura peered at the street below.

'No you car scratcher, a little higher. Not first floor just across your window…..Bingo!'

And sure enough, she saw Li Syaoran grinning at her, across the street. The opposite window.

Damn.

'Now you know me.'

'Heh heh….' Sakura smiled weakly.

'Meet me at the Imperial Tokyo restaurant……'

'_Nani_? That restaurant where those millionaires go….'

'Table number 13… 2o' clock,in the evening. Be on time… _gaki_.' And the call ended.

Table no. 13….. number of doom, poor Sakura was sure that some dangerous punishment was coming her way…….

* * *

_Trrringg……_

All student rushed out of their classes as the final dispersal bell rang.

Sakura too, joined the herd.

She was a bit unsure of what to do.

'Sakura, what's the matter?'

Sakura smiled on the sight of her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji, the richest girl in school.

'No, nothing.'

'Let's go then! And my, you look so _kawaii_ even when you are gloomy.'

'I'm not gloomy! Or _kawaii_, as you say!' Sakura said, immediately recognizing the approaching disaster, after all Sakura knew best about Tomoyo's obsession with everything 'kawaii'.

'Wow! Is that a Lexus? Even I don't have one!'

Sakura slowly spun to see the unmistakable car parked outside their school gate as other students were crowding around it .

And its owner.

'I told you to be on time! It's 2:10 already.'

'You know that guy?' 'He's so gorgeous.' 'How did you meet him?'

Sakura's friends and other classmates gathered around.

'I'm not coming!' Sakura declared (ignoring the 'oohs' and 'ahhs').

'If not by will, then by force…. You will come.' Saying this Syaoran lifted her on his shoulders, amongst much whooping.

'That's so _KAWAII_!' Tomoyo exclaimed as Syaoran dropped Sakura in the passenger seat and sped away.

'How dare you kidnap me!'

'Do you want high quality Toyayaki and sushi or not?'

Sakura didn't need to answer as her stomach had given a pleading growl.

* * *

The restaurants was simply posh.. those kind which Sakura thougth that she'd never live to see it.

'Sit.' Syaoran said, motioning to a seat opposing his as he called a waiter.

'I'd like a red wine….'

'I don't drink wine.'

'Bring it anyways. And yeah I'd like…..'

This seemed to go on and on for ages as mouth watering delicacies filled the table.

'Now to business. Here, sign it.'

Syaoran slid a paper.

'What's this?'

'Sign it.' Sakura sighed as she signed the at which Syaoran was pointing.

'It' s your enslavement agreement.'

'What?'

'Yeah. You are my slave…..for only a hundred days.'

'You've gotta be kidding me!'

'You have to listen to my every single command…. And don't make a face. You have to repay me twenty thousand yen.'

'Eh! It was a small scratch!'

'It's a _Lexus_ you scratched. Now I eat.'

Sakura stared open mouthed at him, 'I'm hungry.'

'Fine. Here. Buy some fortune cookies. Don't eat much. Your slavement kickstarts tomorrow.' Syaoran handed her a credit card.

* * *

What he didn't know that she had ordered too much for his liking…. At the far end of the same restaurant. After all, a whole menu at a five star Japanese restaurant will finish your card limit.

But this didn't give Sakura the much needed revenge comfort against her master.

She was a slave starting tomorrow.

A high school-going slave to a college-going prick master.

Fairy tale love story? Pah!

* * *

_**How was it?? I welcome reviews and feedback with open arms!!**_

**_PS: Please REVIEW!! Use that magical green button to make my day! If I lack reviews..... updating process will be miles away._**


	2. Know your enemy! And clean his house

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor the plot.**

_**It has been a while since I've updated.......... Actually had a national exam as well as a whole terminal tests. Got exactly 90.7%.......**_

_**Enough with Author's woes and on with the story.............**_

* * *

Title: 100 Days to fall in Love

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a regular high school girl has her world turned upside down when the rich and handsome Syaoran Li makes her his slave... for 100 days. Can these two actually fall in love? AU

* * *

**Ch 2: Know your enemy! (And Clean his house) **

_It is only a dream..... Bad dream. Nightmare._

Sakura woke up to yet another deary Monday morning......

_Wait. It couldn't be _Monday_... I met that guy coming from school yesterday._

_No I didn't meet him. Nightmare. Remember?_

'Ah, Sakura. _Ohayo_!'

Sakura lifted her head from her pillow as her dad poked his head, opening the bedroom door a bit.

'_Tousan_.........'

'Get ready!!'

'Um.... Dad, what day is it today?'

'It's Tuesday Sakura. Wake up.' Fujitaka Kinomoto said.

'_Hoe_...'

'Better wake up soon, monster.' A drawling voice from downstairs said.

Her nasty, mean, rude, stupid, bossy elder brother. Touya Kinomoto.

Mother? Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Resting in heaven. Probably the only one who was an angel on Earth as well as in heaven.

Well, that pretty much summed up her family.

Not to mention her second cousin-cum-best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. And her mom. Oh yeah, her great grandpa too.

So, she really didn't lack relatives who could sue the guy.

A.k.a Master.

A.k.a Syaoran Li.

A.k.a Thorn in the neck.

'Prick' sounds better for him.

* * *

'Hey! Have any of you have got any idea what is the cost of repairing a scratch…. Just a tiny one. Of um… a _lexus_?' Sakura asked as soon as she had reached her class.

'I haven't got much idea about cars…' Chiharu said.

'It is a costly car.' Rika said cautiously. She very well remembered Syaoran's car.

'I haven't even _touched _one.' Tomoyo said sadly.

'Will….' Sakura tried to remember the exact amount, '…20000 yen be um….. _justificable_?'

'Well,' Naoko said wisely, 'For a car like that, it surely will be. Actually, it seems a little less….. '

_Oh no. _

_So The Guy wasn't even _bluffing_._

_I have _**20000**_yen to PAY BACK!!_

_My life is hell._

* * *

'Please, Sakura. Just _tell_ me where did you find, such-a-hottie!?!'

'When did you two first meet…..?'

'Is he as sweet as he looks?'

'You are _so_ lucky.'

Such stupid comments made by _her_ usually not-so-stupid friends!

Sakura's day hadn't passed too well as they all headed out of the school gate: everybody kept staring at her.

Just because of that _aho_ of a guy.

She had to silence them…… Her friends at least.

'Well, I first met him…..'

'Oooo….' Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika had already started their "oohs" and "ahs".

For _kami_'s Sake!

'I saw him waiting outside a five star restaurant. He walked up to me and said "Hi!". So I said,"Hi."'

Sakura said. She made sure that (so called) "Hi!" would be eager while hers a bit dull….

'He was like "I've seen you somewhere." And I said, "That line is quite old, dude".'

Sakura was improvising wildly. Of course, nothing of that sort had happened.

Her friends giggled.

'And…'

'Oi….. You!!'

They spun around to see…..

'Prick!!' Sakura gasped.

Syaoran who had parked his Lexus in the middle of the overflowing (with students) street , looked pretty good in his white shirt and brown khakis .

_It kinda suits him._

_No!!! It _DOES NOT!!

_How can anything suit the 'Absolute Devil'?_

'_Who_?' Tomoyo asked, confused.

'I-I mean…..' Sakura had forgotten his name…. Syaoran. Right.

'S-Syaoran!'

Syaoran only raised a brow as they neared him.

'Time to go, slave.' Syaoran sneered.

'_What_?' Tomoyo asked, bewildered as the rest just enjoyed the appearance of their friend's "boyfriend".

'He means Sakura!' Sakura said, trying to cover up a bit as she sat in the car, 'Bye!'.

* * *

Her friends, except Tomoyo, only nodded.

Stunned by the parting smile by The Guy who flashed his pearlies as they sped away.

'I wonder....' Began Syaoran, '….what kind of stories you must have been cooking there.'

He looked, undoubtedly, smug.

But he probably didn't know the whole (false) story as he seemed a bit genuinely curious.

'Um…. I just _mentioned_ how….. we met?' Sakura said.

Syaoran only laughed.

_A sure sign of danger._

* * *

For some unknown reason to Sakura, Syaoran actually allowed her to nip back to her home, get changed and have something to eat.

Poor Sakura had no idea that it was the calm before the storm.

* * *

_Catch you catch me catch me matte, ko…._

Sakura's stupid phone had started ringing again.

'_Moshi moshi_.'

'Oi! Come. Now.'

Prick.

'Where?'

'_Where?_'Syaoran mimicked, 'Don't know my house?'

_He is speaking like he is some superstar that I'll know his house._

'I showed you yesterday….. _Baka_.' Syaoran said.

_Oh yeah…._

'_Hai,_ I remember it!'

'Honestly airhead…… Come quickly.'

He hung off.

* * *

Sakura just walked to the building opposite to their house.

The flats in the building, Sakura had heard were 'pretty' or so Tomoyo had said.

_-Trrring..-._

Sakura rang the bell.

Probably Prick had home security system because she heard his voice from a speaker right above the bell.

'Whozair?' He muttered, probably he was eating or something.

'Me.'

'Who? Sorry I don't know anyone called "me".' He said, clearly smirking.

Sakura took a deep breath, 'Sakura.'

'Oh, slave….'

Sakura had enough, 'Why don't you just open the door!!'

'_Gomen_, it has a password system.'

' "Password"?' Sakura asked, bewildered.

'Uh-huh, you need to say the password to get in.' Syaoran replied.

'Ah.. What is it?'

'Have you ever watched "Sailor Moon"?' Syaoran asked.

'_Hai_.'

_Honestly, did this _guy_ actually watched "Sailor Moon". He is a _GUY_ for goodness sake!!_

'Cool. Do you know what her dialogue is when she….. you know fights?'

_Hell no…. You can't do it to me!!_

'Yeah it is "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Let me come in now!!!'

Sakura banged at his door desperately.

'You'll have to do it with the actions!'

_Damn….._

_No……._

'I'm going!' Sakura stomped angrily.

'Fine, I'll tell your dad the whole stupid story and ask to pay me up….'

_He never gives up._

'Okay, Okay…..'

Sakura took a deep breath as she ran, '"In the name of the moon, I will punish you!!!!"'.

Complete Sailor energetic actions.

Syaoran chuckled as Sakura panted, 'I was just joking….. you didn't need to do anything.'

Sakura scowled as she wrenched open the door.

* * *

What she didn't know that she had given Li's poor old neighbour quite a heart attack as Sakura had jumped and did the Sailor Moon routine.

Sailor moon side effect!!

* * *

Sakura was still grumpy as she entered Syaoran's living room.

'Don't make such a face, slave!' Syaoran said.

He did look very cheerful.

_Had I not been his 'slave', I _would _have wiped that smile out of his face. _

_Or rather his teeth._

'What _kind_ of a house is this??'

The floor and the sofa was literally filled with clothes. Probably stink.

On the LCD TV screen, there were stains of cheese and cold drinks.

While the carpet was also in dire need of dusting.

Sakura could see a bit of the kitchen which was also dirty.

'Clean it up.'

Sakura had never dreaded any set of three words as she had dreaded these on that moment.

'_Nani_?!'

'You heard me…. Clean it up.' Syaoran adjoined simply.

'You gotta be kidding me!!'

Syaoran glanced at the clock, 'It is five… my "step dad" is comin' round……. So-clean-it!'

Sakura's mouth just hung open.

'Don't worry, I'm giving you plenty of time…… I'll be back by six.'

He just swung his brown jacket around his shoulder and left grinning.

* * *

Sakura somehow managed to 'fit' all of his clothes in the washing machine. In one go!!

Actually, 'fit' wasn't a too good word.

'Stuff' described it the best.

She threw the whole packet of detergent in…..

She then turned some music on.

* * *

_Green day. At least he has got a good taste in music._

_**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy!**_

_Yeah, I know him…….._

_**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy!**_

_I know him very well…….._

_**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy!**_

**_Violence is an energy,  
Against the enemy,  
Violence is an energy…_**

_Ah……. How I wish……._

_**  
Bringing on the fury,  
The choir infantry,  
Revolt against the honor to obey….  
**_

_I'm still a slave….._

_**Overthrow the effigy,  
The vast majority,  
Burning down the foreman of control…  
**_

'_Foreman of control'…._

_Prick. Good idea! Let me burn him!!_

_**  
Silence is the enemy,  
Against your urgency,  
So rally up the demons of your soul….  
**_

_Anger channelized!!_

_**  
Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy!**_

**_Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy!_**

**_The insurgency will rise,  
When the bloods been sacrificed,  
Don't be blinded by the lies,  
In your eyes……._**

_I've already been blinded today……_

_**  
Violence is an energy,  
From here to eternity,  
Violence is an energy,  
Silence is the enemy,  
So gimme gimme revolution….**_

_Revolt against _Him_._

_Beginning of a revolution….. Paradise!_

**_Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy!_**

**_Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy!_**

**_Overthrow the effigy,  
The vast majority,  
Burning down the foreman of control_**

_Wait, if I burn……_

_I'll land in jail!!_

**_Silence is the enemy,  
Against your urgency,  
So rally up the demons of your soul!_**

_Wow… Green Day…_

_Their music is so realistic as I can _actually _hear the floor shaking and some machine spluttering from the next room….._

Next ROOM!!

Sakura had been so busy listening that she had forgot all about the washing machine!!

As soon as she opened the lid, foam bubbled out as she retrieved the remains of the brave detergent cover.

And the now super shining clothes.

She glanced at the clock…. Yikes!!

Only twenty minutes left!!!

* * *

She quickly zoomed around the house- vacuuming, washing dishes, dusting, cleaning the television……

Whew!

'Don't worry dad…. I manage well without Wei here…..'

_6 o' clock!_

Syaoran came into the view followed by a stately looking, business tycoon, a well tailored suit clad man in his forties with slightly graying hair.

The man looked around, obviously amazed, in silence till….

'Who's that, Xiao Lang?'

'Ah, she's just a maid!' Syaoran said carelessly.

'Then, what she is doing here now?!'

Sakura ran out of the house in a trice as Syaoran muttered a quick bye before shutting the door.

It was already dark as she rang the bell at her house.

_Some day!!_

* * *

_**A shout to**_ _**puasluoma**__**, **__**Wanwan-san**__**, **__**Artemis of Luna**__**, **__**Ametyist213**__**, **__**EchizenRyoma**__** and **__**CCS Forever**__** for reviewing when no one did.**_

_**I also thank those who faved and put it on alerts but there is nothing like a review!!**_

_**I also **_**DO NOT **_**own Green Day's song 'Know your enemy'. I was (and am) actually listening to Green Day as I typed this. I also used it as the chapter title.**_

_**Also, **_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!**

**My New Year gift to you, chapter.**

**And, return gift…… REVIEWS!!**


	3. Spit Liar!

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor the plot.**

_**Just enjoy the chapter!!**_

Title: 100 Days to fall in Love

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a regular high school girl has her world turned upside down when the rich and handsome Syaoran Li makes her his slave... for 100 days. Can these two actually fall in love? AU

* * *

**Ch3: Spit Liar!!**

'Seriously Syaoran…… if your mother will know about this or if the media gets the very wind about it……..'

'I know . I _know_!' Syaoran replied, irritated, as he glared angrily at his best friend and distant cousin Eriol Hiiragizawa's solemn face.

Syaoran and Eriol were seated in comfortable chintz armchairs nest to a dainty glass table in midst of billowing white curtains which (mysteriously to Syaoran) seemed to be blown by the breeze in any weather.

Whether there was any wind or not.

Like magic.

'I'd like to know what were you thinking when you made _that girl_ your "slave"……' Eriol began.

'Just for fun.' Syaoran muttered.

'I really don't appreciate your idea of "fun", you know.'

'Don't,' said Syaoran, controlling his irritation, 'repeat this. I think you must have said the same thing at

least a million times….. Also her name is Sakura.' He added the last line as an afterthought.

Eriol raised a brow, 'Already having an attachment to Sakura-san?'.

Syaoran blew up even worse than the white curtains in Eriol's room, 'Shaddup! Just get that stupid idea from your mind!'

Eriol began seriously, 'Before you start on me, "It" has happened.'

Syaoran stared at him incredulously, 'You. Are. Joking.'

The Londoner shook his head, 'No. So "They" are coming to Japan…. Tokyo….. And we have to do something. Fast.'

'What do we do now?'

'I have a plan.' Eriol said sullenly.

* * *

'Sakura. Sakura!'

Sakura was only putting her bag down when her friend Tomoyo ushered her into the girls' washroom.

'Tomoyo, _breathe_.'

'Sakura, I found something interesting….' Tomoyo said as she took out a slim purple colored laptop.

'Heh?' Sakura couldn't understand the point of Tomoyo using her laptop there.

_Why on earth has Tomoyo has to show her new laptop in here?_

_It is a _washroom_ for kami's sake!!_

'Check this out', Tomoyo said as she clicked something, 'I researched a bit about your boyfriend and see the results!!'

Sakura's mouth fell open as Tomoyo continued, 'He is SO perfect!! Did you know he is richest heir in Asia?'

_Heir????_

'His family owns that multinational company …..You know…..The Li corporations.'

_What??!!_

_This guy actually has a company with his surname?!!_

Tomoyo mistook the blank expression on Sakura's face as amazement, 'He _actually _can play at least twenty types of instruments which includes piano, guitar, cello, flute, drums, harp and what not?! Did you know that he is a wonderful singer too? '

_Eh…….._

'He also has a fleet of fifteen cars for himself which includes his Lexus, a limo, a Rolls Royce, a BMW and a Mercedes Benz S Class!!'

_Hoe….. If he has so many cars then why is he after measly sum of 20000 yen?!_

' "The most eligible bachelor of China" Isn't that SO cool?!'

_Argh!!!!!!

* * *

_

Fifteen minutes later, she was running towards his house.

She needed explanation. Right now.

So fast the she didn't see four black Mercs outside Prick's building.

Surprisingly, she didn't have to do the Sailor Moon routine to get the door opened.

'Come in, slave.', muttered a weary Syaoran.

'What happened?'

'My uh……sisters have come round…. Mind you, they are very… ah, _cheerful_.' Syaoran emphasized the last word.

Sakura went into the living room and was taken aback.

There must be at least twenty people in the room of which some were pushing arrays of clothes while one or two were busy scribbling on their clipboards and the rest were carrying suitcases.

Utter chaos.

'My! She is so CUTE!'

'Let me have her!!'

'Isn't she _adorable_?!'

'Look at the beautifully confused expression!'

_Wh-WhaT?!_

Sakura looked at Syaoran who, by the time, had sauntered to his sofa and was shouting something at the sulky looking clothes pushers while turning on his plasma television.

Sakura struggled as four girls, older than her grabbed her and were busy pulling her cheeks and hugging her.

Had they not been smiling adoringly at her, she would have easily believed that she was being kidnapped by highway(wo)men or something.

' "_Innocent_", " _Adorable" , "Cute"_?!! Pah! ' Muttered Syaoran as busied himself changing channels.

* * *

At the end of the day, Sakura was sore from all that pulling and pushing and hair-style-and-wardrobe changing thing.

Courtesy the simply obnoxious Li sisters.

And surprisingly, Prick looked _slightly_ apologetic as she was going to her home.

It made her (surprisingly) feel a bit bitter.

_Was that an optical illusion or something?_

_I hope it better be something….._

_Wait, why do I even _care_?!

* * *

_

Next day at school everybody stared weirdly at her.

Partly because she was limping as someone had wisely commented, "practicing for hopscotch".

And partly because now people were very well familiar with the silver Lexus and its "hot"-slash-"cute"-slash-"dashing"-slash-"Prince Charming" owner.

_Or rather the Evil Prick Serpent Prince!!!_

Nowadays Sakura couldn't go to cafeteria before being bombarded by virtual strangers who constantly go on about "That Hot Guy" and ask her how she met him and yadda yadda.

And as if this was not enough, she had to suffer humiliation in the hands of Matsuda (who took their "dramatic" break up in his stride) who congratulated her on an "excellent replacement".

And their bombastic strained just-broke-up-friends' "relation" got all the more dramatic as Sakura broke his jaw.

After all, he had broken her heart.

_HeLLO!! Why the heck do YOU guys …. Okay girls and guy… CARE about MY life. He is MY boyfriend……_

_Heck._

_He's just my ENEMY. Let me HATE HIM IN PEACE!!!!!!!!!_

_Please.

* * *

_

In the PT period, their coach was ranting about their special self defense class for girls while the boys of their class were playing football.

'….As the number of perverts outside the school gates is increasing, you will be taught how to protect yourself and give them a good old one-two……'

'You know what?', Chiharu said to Naoko as the coach was making them stretch, 'I know the best way to bring a guy down.'

'Really?'

'Yup…. I'll show you. Here, stand behind me and grab my shoulder.'

Naoko did as she was told.

The same instant Chiharu turned, took an accurate aim and spit on unsuspecting Naoko's eye.

'Hey!'

'You're lucky that I didn't burp on you….. _that_ is helpful when you come out of a restaurant after eating some radish based dish. '

* * *

As Sakura was walking home, she spotted Touya driving past her.

He was drooling over some parked red convertible but then……

_Oh No_.

-WHAM!-

'_Onii-chan_! Are you…..' Sakura rushed to the tree where his brother crashed into the said convertible, which promptly came to life and started wailing.

'Damn… Sakura step in, quick!'

And they sped off before the owner could appear.

Sakura just didn't know what shocking truth was waiting for her.

She just had NO idea.

* * *

'So that'd be….'

'Five hundred thousand yen.', replied the mechanic, 'It'll be okay the day after tomorrow.'

He added the last line glancing at the badly dented front of the car.

Broken headlights and all.

_Way to go brother!!_

Suddenly Sakura was curious, 'Um…. Sir?'

The mechanic looked up, 'Yes?'

'How much the repairing of a scratch would cost?'

'How big?'

'This much.' Sakura said, running her nail some centimeters.

'Heh? I can't even see it….. We do these small repairs for free in a whole service and just take 200 yen to repaint it. Though this is so small that it looks unfair to even charge a yen for it…. '

'_N-Nani_?!! Even for luxury cars?'

The mechanic smiled, 'Of course. A scratch is a scratch.'

_Th-That guy…… is DEAD!!!!!

* * *

_

The next afternoon, Syaoran pulled his car near the Tomoeda High's street.

After all, Slave was due to go grocery shopping and take his sisters around Shibuya for shopping.

But, where was she?

He then noticed some of her friends walking away.

'Hey you!' Syaoran approached them and caught one's shoulder.

Chiharu's.

Who was chewing some gum.

And who promptly turned, grabbed him and –_whoosh-_and –_splat!-_.

'Oh. Sorry.'

Syaoran pulled out the loopy gum as heard a solitary giggle amongst the hustle-bustle of the students.

_He knows…._

_Damn……_

Syaoran's angry face gave Sakura enough warning signals that she fled in the opposite direction.

Syaoran, too, streaked after her causing a sensation in the flock of students.

* * *

To Sakura, it reminded her of Tom and Jerry-wild goose-endless-and-complicated chase.

Minus them being cat and mouse.

Plus this chase spread across streets, alleys, winding roads, main street etc etc.

Whenever Sakura thought that she was getting tired, she would jump into the nearest dumpster or hid behind some unsuspecting person, who always got a heart attack when Syaoran discovered her behind them.

In the end, Syaoran caught up to her and grabbed her by her wrist.

'Ouch!!'

'What the hell are you up to?' Syaoran growled.

Sakura fell silent.

'Why did you run?'

'You liar!!!!!' She shrieked, 'That stupid scratch never ……'

But she fell silent by the familiar sly expression.

'I-I know that it never was worth that much. So I am free…… Ain't I?' Sakura hesitated.

Syaoran threw back his head and laughed.

_Wow…. His eyes look so pretty when he is happy… even in evil….._

_Heck! Why I am praising HIM????_

_Focus…. You are supposed to HATE him!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

'Okay… agreed. But tell me,' His eyes glinted maliciously as he continued calmly, 'How can _you_, a minor pay me back a million yen _back_?'

_Heh?_

'D-don't invent things…..'

'I'm not. I thought I'd remind of your food bill.'

Syaoran brandished a long death sentence, 'Why didn't you tell me that you were so hungry that you had ordered the whole _menu_ which had at least ten cuisines…. The credit card company called me.'

Sakura stared at him wordlessly as he continued, '….so I was wondered whether should make acquaintance with your wonderful father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, who is to come to our Keio University tomorrow for a lecture on….'

_Why…… why ME???_

'Wh-what…….'

'But you should consider yourself lucky that I'm not extending your slavery. But remember, you have a ….' Syaoran paused.

And for the first time she saw fear flit in his eyes.

Just for a second.

'An _assignment _to complete….. And oh yeah, come to my house at four. Sharp. And I suggest that you should have a good night's sleep…. And yeah, Shibuya the day after tomorrow.'

Saying this, he left her.

As Sakura lay on her bed that night, she wondered,

_What is gonna happen tomorrow?_

_And what on earth _THIS_ guy is afraid of?

* * *

_

_**So….. I finally updated!!! I'm really sorry for the delay and I hope you understand that there was a plot line confusion at first, my Finals and a CCS fan site I was(and am) working on . **_

_**And oh, REVIEWS. **_

_**Thanks to: **__**puasluoma**_, _**Ametyist213**__**, **__**CCS Forever **__**(You are the ONLY one who knows what my blood relations are doing….. You are right, I should've changed the password sooner), **__**Wanwan-san**__**, **__**forgottenforever13**__**, **__**Starowner**__**, **____**, and… **__**my dearest relatives**__**(who ingeniously are prone to using my profile to review me and others.) **_

_**You guys ROCK!**_

_**And reviews are welcome.**_

**Coming up Next: The Missing Miss and a Kiss **


	4. The Missing Miss and a Kiss

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor the plot.**

_**No more chitter chatter… here comes the next chapter!**_

_**OK fine. Chapter.

* * *

**_

Title: 100 Days to fall in Love

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a regular high school girl has her world turned upside down when the rich and handsome Syaoran Li makes her his slave... for 100 days. Can these two actually fall in love? AU

**Ch4: The Missing Miss and a Kiss

* * *

**

_12:00 noon- Four Seasons Suite no.215_

This…. Was nothing like she had expected.

The way Prick was so serious, Sakura felt that they might have to raid tombs or face anacondas or at least blow up a helicopter or two.

Not to sit pretty in an extravagant suite at Four Seasons with Li sisters buzzing around her head having an all out Dior versus Chanel versus Prada versus Gucci showdown.

At twelve noon when that baka had said four o clock…..

_Seriously…_

_How boring…._

'Sakura,' Fanren said, 'I think you'll have to wear all these.'

'You'll have to change your dress a lot today.' Said Fuutei.

_Great…._

_So now I'm gonna end up in a fashion runway in Milan with supermodels…._

_Exactly what I needed._

Sakura was right about the supermodel part though COMPLETELY wrong about the 'boring' one.

* * *

_1:30 PM_

The suite door opened as prick came with some spectacled guy.

'Slave, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa… she's Slave.. I mean Sakura.' Syaoran said.

Eriol gave her a weird omniscient smile.

_Eriol Hiiragizawa… now where I've heard that name before…._

_He seems nice though he has a _strange _vibe._

'Sakura san, how nice to meet you. Please have a seat.' Eriol said sitting on one of the chairs in far end of the room (away from the Battle of Brands).

'Lets get down to business.' Syaoran muttered, sitting.

'Yes…. As you know Syaoran is engaged…'

_Nani?_

_I DO NOT know!_

'But seeing you... you do not.' Eriol said, 'So his fiancée in question is…. Do you know a certain individual called Meilin Li?'

Sakura gasped, 'The face of Maybelline, Mac, YSL and…. The cover girl for Vogue, Harper's Bazaar…..'

'Yes yes that's the one.' Syaoran said irritatibly.

'Yes, so Meilin is his fiancée…. They got engaged pretty young.' Eriol added dryly.

_Oh_. _And so what difference does it make?_

'It means that it was not their will… they were kids then…….' Eriol said giving his I-know-everything-you-are-thinking smile.

Sakura felt relieved for some unknown reason, though she did had a weird prickling feeling.

_Hoe…. He's even scarier than Prick!_

'Yeah… so she's in love with some commoner and so she was about to elope….' Syaoran said.

'Actually we had planned to send her safely but she got too vocal….'

'And mother got her.'

' "Got Her"?' asked Sakura

'Meaning she is… _imprisoned_.' Syaoran said carefully.

_Imprisoned?_

'Without starvation, any torture, internet….. pretty humane house arrest.' Syaoran said.

'The point is that her parents are afraid of Aunt Yelan as she might _actually_ jail them….' Eriol said.

'But they don't mind _forgiving_ their daughter if she makes her own choice.' Syaoran said

_Oh so basically they are on Meilin's side…._

'Yes Sakura san.' Eriol smiled.

_Can this guy read minds?_

'No Sakura-san, It's just your expression.' Eriol said nonchalantly.

Sakura now officially felt the dire need to throw up.

* * *

_6:00 PM- Eriol Hiiragizawa's Jaguar, enroute_

Sakura fidgeted a bit, trying to keep a distance from Eriol.

'What?' Asked Syaoran, frustrated.

Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol had ended up in Eriol's black Jaguar due to some "space constrains" while the _others_ had to be contained in two BMWs.

'Um…. What are _we_ going to do?' Sakura inquired.

'Well,' Eriol considered this question seriously, 'We have to first find Meilin, free her and make sure she gets away safely.'

'Okay… so where is she er… kept?' Sakura asked nervously.

But it was Syaoran who answered all solemnly, 'Li Corporations Tokyo branch.'

_Eto……

* * *

_

_7:45 PM-Li Corporations, 45__th__ floor_

As they walked into a ghastly (in Sakura's mind) winding corridor, Eriol handed her a small weird flat thing.

'What's this?'

'Put it in your ear…. Compact hearing device with very sensitive hearing.' Explained Syaoran as everybody put it.

'We'll be able to hear each other within a range of a hundred meters…. Syaoran is your Stun gun ready?' Eriol said.

_Stun Gun?_

_Oh. My. God_ .

'Yeah….'

'Great. Sakura-san you have to be with Syaoran…. Feimei with Fanren in the buffet table…' Eriol began.

_Buffet table… in an office?_

'Today is the ten year anniversary celebration of the Li corporations in Japan you see…' Eriol said, 'Fuutei near the orchestra and Sheifa be next to your mother…. I'll be in here.'

_Of all the people in this world,_

_Why must _I _get stuck with a billionaire-cum-dashing college boy who is my "master"._

_Who has not one but FOUR psycho sisters who need to be shipped to the nearest asylum._

_Who has a cousin who could put Edward Cullen to shame with his mind reading skills._

_Who is engaged to a _supermodel_ who wants to elope and he _himself_ is encouraging it._

_Who has a sadistic mother who chucks people into jail if they displease her._

_Just my luck to end with such a dysfunctional family!

* * *

_

_8:00 PM-Li Corporations Dome (terrace) _

She had to admit but Yelan Li did know how to throw one heck of a lavish party.

A huge beautiful fountain? Check.

Hundred piece orchestra? Check.

An ENORMOUS buffet table laden with international multi-cuisine delicacies? Check.

A marble spiraling staircase which led to platform where everyone congratulated the hosts? Check.

_It is like saying…. "Oh congrats! You're _rich_!" _

An even huger dome made up of highest quality glass? Check.

Not to mention that …. Hell. It was an _office_.

Whatever happened to good old dirty, bird poop covered dreary office building terraces?

* * *

_8:20 PM-Li Corporations 45__th__ Floor Corridor _

'What did I _do_?'

'I'll tell you what Slave…. You just almost ruined my best Italian suit!' Syaoran growled as he pulled her in the dark corridor.

'I'm sorry…'

'And please don't use your real name… use something generic like ….Ai Taira.' Syaoran got lost in some memories.

'You like that name?' Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded, 'Yeah… it was my first Japanese girlfriend…'

_Ok…._

Syaoran snapped back, 'Just try to _contain_ yourself, 'key?'

Sakura was about to point how having famous and rich people like Ayumi Hamasaki, the Empress of Japan within your one metre radius doesn't help to calm your already frazzled Gucci wearing nerves.

'Calm down.. relax.' Syaoran said gently.

It was so fast that she didn't see it coming.

But she did feel something when he brushed his lips against hers.

Though it was for split second, Sakura felt a bit more peaceful as well as tingly.

: 'Syaoran… Leave Sakura there…. Your mother is searching for you.':

They both heard Eriol's stern voice as well as Li sisters' giggles.

Syaoran grimaced, 'Fine, Eriol… Take care Sakura.'

Sakura felt herself going red and redder _and_ redder.

It was the first time he had called her Sakura without saying something rude.

It was also the first time _she _had kissed (She'd never had allowed anyone before).

But it certainly won't be the only time Syaoran will kiss her that evening.

* * *

_8:40 PM_

Sakura was still recovering when Eriol came, 'Sorry Sakura-san but I just had… let's get going.' Muttered Eriol.

She nodded, 'So you figured out where is she?'

'Yes… Aunt Yelan's room Syaoran's dad confirmed my hunch…'

_So Prick's dad is involved indirectly too?_

'Yes… he gave me the master key to the safe.'

_Asia's richest supermodel in a _safe_?_

_Impossible._

_Unless she's the most flexible in the whole world too._

'It is the safe.. in Aunt Yelan's room….'

The name gave her a weird chill, kissing her only son was not helping.

_Uh oh.

* * *

_

_9:00 PM-Yelan Li's cabin, 44__th__ floor corridor_

Eriol gently set down the giant oriental painting aside.

'There.'

_Ah…_

There was a huge a slim but sturdy looking round steel safe door.

'Now the combination was… ah 7 no wait.. 6 …7…0..0..not 0.…2..1…6….1 Bingo!.'

-click!-

'Got it… Sakura-san here.'

Eriol took out a tiny torch, Sakura had a bit problem with her high heels .

She looked around, she saw a weird headdress studded with a diamonds and emeralds, some silk robes neatly folded in one corner and in another corner were some silver royal looking vessels underneath some fine paintings.

'Wow..'

'Aunt Yelan keeps her some of most beloved possessions near her…'Eriol said.

They saw a solitary chair in the middle.

Its occupant stirred, 'Whozair?'

'Meilin san,' Eriol said benignly, 'Long time no see.'

The girl lifted her face, eyes shining with tears, 'EH!'

'You mean to say… "Eh" or are you a spelling maniac?' Sakura asked with a quizzical look.

Meilin shook her head, 'No… His name is such a tongue twister… so I call him EH… Help me with the ropes! '

Eriol went forward, 'Sakura san, Just go and check if there are any guards outside I might have… _missed_.'

* * *

_9:15 PM, 44__th__ floor corridor_

Sakura looked around the dark silent corridor.

She could still here the thumping music from the floor above.

'So far so good…'

Sakura thought to go back to Eriol but suddenly felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, 'Hey you.'

Sakura froze, it was neither Prick nor Eriol.

'You are not supposed to be here.'

* * *

_**Thanks to the following: **__**Starowner**__**, **__**Ametyist213**__**, **__**-anime-luvr25-**__** , **__**xxxArisaxxx**__**, **__**James Birdsong**__**, **__**ImaginationOfFantasy**__**, **__**Wanwan-san**__**, **__**jaja59 **__**, **__**shobeh09 **__**and **__**sakuraheartsyaoran**__**.**_

_**Thanks to you guys…. I got the motivation drive to complete this chapter as soon as I could. I'm REALLY very sorry to keep everyone waiting. And also thanks to those who faved and added to alerts. But like always… nothing beats a review.**_

_**I can't believe I forgot to thank **__** T. KariinLove**__** in the last chapter…. Actually a publishing mistake.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**PS: Keep checking my profile... You'll get a better idea when I'll be updating.  
**_

**Coming up Next: Runaway Anyway**


	5. Runaway Anyway

**Disclaimer:**** Sad but true, I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor the plot. The makers of '100 Days with Mr. Arrogant' own it….. **

_**On the happier note here is chapter five!

* * *

**_

**Ch5: Runaway Anyway**

_Busted! I'm completely dead!_

Sakura slowly turned as she felt a little dizzy with fear.

'Oi, don't you even think of fainting.'

Sakura looked up.

She could make out the figure of a tall lean guy with long silvery hair as two steely grey orbs stared at her coldly and someone else behind him.

The hidden shorter guy came forward and spoke again, 'Yue… don't scare her. I think she is one of us.'

The cheery voice seemed a bit too familiar…..

The shorter one said, 'Hello there, I'm Takashi Yamazaki….. I presume you're _that girl _helping Syaoran…..'

Now she understood why his voice was familiar….

_Trust Syaoran Li to have the most popular stand up comedian of Japan helping him to evacuate his supermodel fiancée.

* * *

_

_9:25 PM, Yelan Li's cabin_

It took some time for the trio to reach back to Eriol and Meilin as Sakura had forgotten the way in her panic.

Eriol looked very happy when Yamazaki came.

Apparently Asia's top supermodel LOVED jokes and riddles and Yamazaki was just the guy because Eriol didn't seemed too into jokes...

And Sakura could not stop staring at Yue.

_Its hard to take your eyes of a guy who looks as if he has come straight out of a Cirque du Soleil performance…_

Eriol said as he checked a weird palmtop like holographic thing, 'The only way Yue here could join us was by taking up a part in the Cirque du Soleil…. Aunt Yelan hired them for the party….'

Yamazaki and Yue were both here on Syaoran's request to help them.

Yamazaki was Prick's class fellow while Yue a close family friend.

But that still did not explain Yue's bizarre electric green Lady Gaga like dress complete with a feathered headdress.

Yue soon caught her staring, 'What?'

Sakura looked away, 'N-nothing.'

At this point Yamazaki gave a broad smile and whispered in Sakura's ear 'All that long hair….They mistook him for a girl...Don't say anything.'

_Talk about touchy.

* * *

_

_9:30 PM_

'Sakura san,' Eriol said after checking a device, 'Me and Yamazaki are going to double check all the areas… till then can you take care of Meilin san?'

Sakura looked skeptically at Meilin who had fallen asleep _again _

_I mean… when you are imprisoned I guess that would be the only pass time._

'Yeah.. I think I can.'

* * *

_9:35PM_

_Okay... Maybe I can't.  
_

Sakura sighed. 'Oi.. Sakura! Not this joke…. Tell me some new one!' Meilin ordered in queenly loud tones.

_So much for secrecy._

'Okay.. how about this one. An elephant….'

'No elephant jokes.'

'Okay an ant… '

'No ant jokes.'

Sakura looked at Yue for help who stared apathetically into space.

Sakura would have believed that he had died.

_I really think that if he's alive….. then I'm Lindsay Lohan._

_Well… looks like I need something original._

'How about this! A boy studied for his exam in front of a mirror… why?' Sakura asked.

'Um… why?'

'So that he could do the re-vision! Ha ha…' Sakura trailed off seeing a very disgusted Meilin.

* * *

_9:40 PM, 30__th__ floor_

_Superb…_

Apparently they were to meet Syaoran in the 30th floor….

While _getting rid _of guards along the way.

Meilin was surprisingly agile and good at this sort of thing as she adroitly sprayed pepper on a guard while she punched another.

Meilin shrugged, 'It helps to keep stalkers at bay.'

Yue literally glided above the ground gracefully and had them flat in one second.

Yamazaki had a special prototype gun designed by him.

It at first glance looked like a toy gun but was much more lethal, as explained by Yamazaki.

'Here, I'll show you.' He said as they approached a corner while they heard footsteps.

'Yamazaki,' Eriol muttered, 'careful'.

'Yeah, Kinomoto san, watch this.' Yamazaki took his gun out.

Sakura looked at it, skeptical.

Yamazaki pulled the trigger.

The gun came into life as a long steel rope with a hook came out of the barrel and attached perfectly with the pants of the poor security fellow.

Meilin shrieked with laughter while Sakura looked stunned as Yamazaki pulled the gun back (that is pulled his pants) to reveal polka dotted boxers.

The guy yelled his head off as he ran away.

'Um…' Sakura began nervously, 'Don't you think its more.. uh attention gathering?'

'No.. But do you think that he'll worry about us rather than keeping his pants on in front of Yelan Li?'

'no…'

'I'll show you here…..' Yamazki offered, 'Watch again…..'

'Careful….' Muttered Eriol ,rigid with distress .

The hook flew out again.

'Got it!'

'Yamazaki…' Eriol closed his eyes while Meilin looked delighted.

'YAMAZAKI!' A _very_ familiar voice.

_Prick… I mean Syaoran. Shit.

* * *

_

_9:50 PM_

After some yelling at Yamazaki, they got a full report out of Syaoran.

'Aunt Yelan…..'

'Mother's fine…. Bill Gates just arrived… She's planning to give him and good ol' Melinda a long Asian trip….'

Who was apparently having a tough time keeping himself away from starlets and heiresses' clutches.

'Dammit…. One idiot who weighed at least a tone…. She _jumped _on me…'

_Whoa…. Next thing we'll be having Paris Hilton squealing screaming her brains out…_

_Wait…. That's possible only if she _has_ brains._

-_catch you catch me…-_

Sakura cowered under Yue and Syaoran's Super Heavy Collective Glare (!), '_Moshi moshi.'_

'Sakura san, end the call now.' Eriol said.

'Sakura!' The voice at other end exclaimed.

'Tomoyo!' Sakura said, surprised.

Eriol's head came up.

'Um, can we talk later….'

'God why didn't _you _invite _me_ to your boyfriend's party…. Luckily I'm ALREADY there….'

'_Fuzake n na!_ Tomoyo….. you are here? I mean… at the party'

Eriol's eyes turned to the size of Frisbees.

'Well, duh! Where are you…. Hello! Hello!'

Sakura didn't hear anything more.

As Eriol collapsed near the wall.

Syaoran looked livid, 'Oi! Eriol!' He said, shaking him 'What happened?'

'She… Tomoyo… is …here.'

'So why do you care if Slave's buddy is here…. We are going away anyway!'

'Yes….. But I do care about my…. girlfriend.'

_Oh, oh._

_OH!_

_That's why I thought I heard his name….. Tomoyo mentions him in every breathing minute …_

_When she's not talking about dresses and Syaoran, that is.

* * *

_

_10:00 PM, some dark corridor, Li Corp_

After Eriol stropped having fits, they were ready to go.

They decided to split off.

One group lead by Eriol had Meilin and Yue while the second group had Syaoran, Sakura and Yue.

Eriol and others had decided to go to take the back secret hidden route while they had to brave the front gates.

_What next? Coffins and mummies?_

'Slave…. Let's get going!' Syaoran said, after some security pant pulling and fainting.

'Yeah….'

After some time when they took a right turn.

'Syaoran, don't you think it's weird that there are no guards here.'

_Hey… he's right._

Syaoran shrugged, 'Coincidence.'

'Um, Syaoran…. Maybe not.' Yamazaki pointed.

'What the hell….. _fukanou__ !'_

They had hit a dead end.

'It was a trap…' Yamazaki said.

They heard distant footsteps.

Syaoran looked around.

'Yamazaki, have you got a screw driver right now?'

_He can't expect us to go through _that_!

* * *

_

_10:10 Air Vent, Li Corp_

They had just made in the nick of time as angry footsteps thundered behind them.

Sakura thought entering an air vent act happened only in films….. but look now!

Then she heard a very familiar tune.

_Whoa…. Now I'm _this_ into this suicidal mission that I'm feeling that the soundtrack of Mission Impossible is playing behind me…._

-click!-

'Keep your stupid mobile shut Yamazaki…you're already on the edge of my nerves.'

_Ah…

* * *

_

_10:15 PM, In the elevator, Li Corp_

After two minutes, Syaoran was convinced they were quite safe… and so the decided to take the elevator.

_It is _glass_! _

_Hundred percent glass! Oh, I can't even dare to look at my feet._

Scared, she sneaked a peek at her peak and below it, a glass topped bottomless ravine…..

* * *

_10:35 PM, Shinagawa Station Platform _

Yamazaki had been dispatched back to 'see that Li Sisters were all right'.

Translation: Get out of here, Yamazaki. You are just a pain in my ass.

They had reached the Shinagawa station so that they could go and meet Meilin and others at the Narita International Airport.

And while waiting for the train, they changed their just-out-of-the-Page3-party dresses into normal street clothes.

Sakura eyed her light pink tank top and brown Bermudas….. Syaoran had said

As she saw Syaoran come out of the men's washroom, her jaw dropped.

He looked extremely… irresistible in a grey hoodie with dark jeans and with his beautiful kaleidoscopic mahogany eyes and messy hair, Sakura could only gape.

_He looks good in _EVERYTHING!

_It is getting from bad to worse!_

'Close your mouth, Slave or else…..' Syaoran trailed off.

Before Sakura could open her mouth, he pushed her on a bench.

'What is going….'

Syaoran kneeled in front of her, all solemn.

Sakura gulped.

'Sakura….. I've been wanting to tell you this for years… but believe me, the day I met you, I had electric guitars playing in my head I've been dreaming about you under beautiful Sakura trees…..'

_Whoa..._

_We met barely _weeks_ ago!_

_And isn't it supposed to be violins?_

'But Sakura, I really love you!'

_WHAT?_

_My world is crashing down._

_Way down.

* * *

_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Firstly I'd like to clear out some things….**_

_**This fic clearly inspired by '100 Days with Mr. Arrogant', I watched that movie and straightaway wanted to convert it…..**_

_**And I'm not sure but I **_**think**_** that the movie too might be inspired by a book…..**_

_**And yeah, only the **_**FIRST THREE CHAPTERS **_**are completely from the movie.**_

_**The fic deviates from the original plot chapter 4 onwards.**_

_**Till then, ReViEw!**_

_**Thanks to: **_behyah16, Ametyist213, Moonlight919, angelcool, xxxArisaxxx, StarAngel02, James Birdsong, Starowner, hitsugaya07,

T Kariinlove

**Coming Up Next:**** HM-Hostage Madness not Hannah Montana **


End file.
